In an existing mobile communication system, a public-communication radio base station NodeB/eNB needs to perform complicated system design and system evaluation in order to meet required service quality of a communication start request from a mobile station UE, which is irregularly made.
For example, as the system design, there is assumed an operation to predict traffic by means such as simulation and the like, to design an arrangement and a configuration of a public-communication radio base station NodeB/eNB, and to design radio parameters such as a power transmission level and a frequency to be used in a downlink common control channel which is transmitted by the public-communication radio base station NodeB/eNB, before construction of the public-communication radio base station NodeB/eNB.
In addition, as the system evaluation, there is assumed an operation to perform actual measurement, maintenance and management and the like on the communication quality or system capacity in each service area on a regular basis, after the construction of the public-communication radio base station NodeB/eNB.
Such operations are performed on public-communication radio base stations NodeB/eNB. It is expected, however, that similar operations are basically performed also on radio base stations placed in small areas such as homes, which are referred to as home radio base stations HNB (Home NodeB)/HeNB (Home eNB).